


Tigers get nightmares too

by Idrinkbutdontknowthings (WordyWriterr)



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Light Petting, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordyWriterr/pseuds/Idrinkbutdontknowthings
Summary: Gar has a nightmare. Jason hears him and goes to his room to comforts him.





	Tigers get nightmares too

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set a few days after Gar got beat up when everyone gave into their dark side.

Jason slowly walked past the dining room. I was almost morning. He tried to be as stealth as he could be in his drunken state. He expected to see Dick. Every step to his room he expected Dick to come out of the shadows. Saying something like, I was expecting you, or where were you? But he was nowhere to be seen.

The tower was early quiet at this hour. Normally he could hear Gar's music or one of his games faintly throughout the tower. He always checked if Gar is still up. Gar liked to pull all night gaming sessions. When he got to his room he didn't see any light coming from under the door. He did hear faint roaring. The kind Gar makes right before attacking. Jason immediately opened the door. Fists raised expecting a fight.  
What he encountered in Gar's room wasn't a fight. Everything seemed fine. The room was in it's usual messy state. Gar was peacefully sleeping under a mountain of blankets. When Jason took a closer look he saw that there weren't any blankets. Gar had transformed in his sleep. His tiger form draped over the bed. Jason had never seen Gar sleep before. He didn't know if it was normal for him to transform in his sleep. Gar never mentioned it happening but they didn't know each other that well. They gamed together, he liked the guys jokes and could stand being around the guy that was all. But compared too where Dick, Bruce and Raven anyone seems like great company.

He was about to leave when the roaring started again. This time it was much louder. Gar started running in his sleep, his claws tearing into the sheets. Jason tried to wake him up.

"Gar wake up, your ruining your bed." Jason whispers.

When this didn't work he tried shaking him. "Wake up Gar." He said in a louder tone.

He started shaking him more forcefully. Gar's roars turned into wimpers. His body started shaking. Every shock accompanied by a whimper. Jason pulled his hand back in horror. Whatever Gar was going true he just made it worse. He turned around trying to think of what to do.  
His thoughts permeated by Gar's cries. It's hard to think when it sounds like a kitten is getting beaten up behind you. He couldn't wake him up. If he asked Dick for help he'd see how buzzed he was. Raven wouldn't know what to do either.  
Maby he could Google it or something. He tried "what to do for nightmares". Most post just said to wake the person up. He tried "how to wake someone up". Shaking, jelling and throwing a bucket of water. Came up as options. If he tried that last one he might as well let Gar sleep true his nightmare.  


As a last resorts he just googled "cats and nightmares". He ended up on a pastel pink web page with a kitten gif backdrop. It was a pet owners forum. This woman named Margaret her cat started having nightmares, hear her whimpering in her sleep. She said her cat came from a shelter and had abusive owners. The story looked promising. The responses unfortunately were just as unhelpful as the previous ones. He was about to close the webpage and call Dick when he saw that Margret had posted an update.

__

_ 'He guys thanks for the help. I asked at the shelter and they said that it was probably trauma from the previous owners.  
They advised me to pet her a lot during the day and at night if she's having nightmares. Hope this helped anyone with the same issue. xx' _

_ _Jason looked at his sleeping friend. Still restless._ _

_ _*I might as well try* He thought as he sat dawn at the edge of the bed. The bed groaning under the added pressure. He stretched his hand out tentatively. Placing it on the fur on Gar's neck and petting downwards. The fur was rich velvety and smooth. He felt like he could bury his hands in the fur and was almost surprised when he surprised when he reached the skin. Gar's cries stopped while he stroked his fur, his breath evened out and his movements slowed. Jason stopped after a few passes true the fur. Jason looked at the sleeping tiger and slowly made his way to the door. He gave Gar one last look as he stood in the doorway. He was running again._ _

_ _Jason made his way to the bed again. He could see the faintest hint of a sunrise true the window. Sitting down on the bed he began petting Gar again. Gar turned in his sleep, resting his paws on Jason's legs. When he started petting the Tigers head, he heard him pur. It was the cutest thing he had ever heard. Jason could feel his arms get heavy. He closed his eyelids to rest them a little. Slumping down onto the bed he kept lazaly petting Gar's head. The last thing he felt was Gar moving his head on his chest. Covered in a soft tiger shaped blanket he couldn't resist sleep any longer._ _


End file.
